


[All昶]偏心 01

by Xbacktingting



Category: all昶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All昶]偏心 01

何昶希把手搭在灯的开关上，刚要按下，一只手握住了他的手。何昶希惊得一抖，来人捂住了他的嘴巴，轻轻舔着他的耳垂，在他的耳边说了句，“我是嘉羿。”

 

回答被温热的吐气吹进何昶希敏感的耳朵里，不用想都知道，何昶希耳朵又该红了吧。

 

何昶希的身体先是一僵，随即打算像往常一样，拍开嘉羿的手，“你干嘛啊别闹。”

 

同何昶希期许的有些不一样，嘉羿并没有像往日那样，嘻嘻哈哈的笑起来。

寂静里的呼吸声听得很清，嘉羿单手掰过何昶希的脸。“啪”的一声，白色的日光灯灯光照在何昶希的脸上，刺得何昶希睁不开眼睛。

 

“嘉羿，你干嘛？”何昶希睁开眼睛，极力想挣脱出嘉羿的圈揽，却都只是徒劳。嘉羿转过何昶希的身体，面对着面，他单手掰着他的下巴，另一只手把他搂得更紧。

嘉羿清了一下有些干哑的喉咙，“何昶希，我怎么不知道你有这么厉害？”

他捏着何昶希的两颊，用力迫使他把嘴巴张开。

“舌头特长，”嘉羿的笑容有些冷，“这个特长是不是说明你天生就是个勾引人的胚子？”

 

何昶希明白了大概是嘉羿看到了节目内容，他对着陈宥维小奶猫一样的展示着自己的舌头。何昶希抬起眼眸盯着嘉羿的眼睛，把嘉羿的手指掰开，“和你有什么关系？”

“且不说我是单纯的做节目，就算我说是勾引，恐怕和你也没有半点关系。”

 

嘉羿被他这种无所谓的态度，刺激得有些难过，在心底慢慢烧成了愤怒。他掰着何昶希的嘴巴，勾起了笑容，“舌头长也好，舔起来舒服。”

 

他硬生生的把何昶希按得跪坐在地上，解开自己的裤链释放出早已挺起的分身。没有任何润滑，就硬生生的堵在了何昶希的嘴里。突然的深喉和渗出的生理液引得何昶希阵阵干呕，他喉咙的抽搐带给嘉羿电流般的快感，引得他差点缴枪投降。

“真是个妖精！”嘉羿狠狠地吐了一口气，拽着何昶希的头发，开始不断地抽送。何昶希的嘴巴被放空又填满，被撑起的嘴角有些泛红。他承受着他的粗暴，眼角有泪水往下淌，不知道是生理眼泪，还是真的心痛。

 

嘉羿用拇指抚去了他的泪水，内心有些慌乱。冲动来时，他只想着办了何昶希，却没有想过他愿不愿意。何昶希的舌头总是在抽离时包裹着他的gui头，快感从脊背升至后脑，酥酥麻麻般，很快就把他这些瞻前顾后冲撞得支离破碎。

 

 

其实，何昶希是愿意的。自十九岁第一眼，他遇见他，他就是愿意的。

 

 

嘉羿的速度越来越快，最终把白浊悉数射进了他的嘴巴里。腥咸又黏腻的液体刺激着何昶希的味觉神经，他强忍着恶心吞下了大半。还有些白色从他的嘴里溢了出来，流向脖颈。眼泪混着敬业在他的脖子上流淌着，嘉羿俯下身子向他的脖子上吹气。那些液体冰凉地划过最敏感的地方，让他有些战栗，嘉羿握住了他的脖子，把那些液体涂抹得均匀。

 

他很轻松地提起有些发愣的何昶希，他把他按在镜子上，扯下了他的裤子和内裤，用刚刚沾满体液的手指伸进了他的身体。他的后穴紧致温暖又潮湿，像是一汪温暖的泉水，让人哪怕溺死在其中也不后悔。何昶希咬着嘴唇，细碎的呻吟声从他的喉咙里倾泻出来。

 

嘉羿的第三根手指已经搅了进去。自己的分身早就硬挺的不行，可还是要故意逗一逗何昶希，他看着镜子里吐气如丝的何昶希，在他的耳边说了句“昶希，想要吗？”

 

何昶希冷白色的皮肤上泛着好看的粉红，他听着耳边嘉羿的声音，脑子像炸开了一样。自己究竟在干什么，连反抗的样子都不曾有，就这么顺从着他沉沦。

 

嘉羿看着镜中的他轻微的喘息，闭着眼睛，睫毛在粉白色的皮肤上投下了好看的阴影，挠得人心里直痒。嘉羿再也忍不住自己的情欲，将自己的分身直挺挺的送进他的身体。他没有很温柔，带着点惩罚的意味。这么多天以来，他看着何昶希和周围人的互动与亲昵，他早就不爽。他想要他记住，这些专属的快感与疼痛。

 

痛，钻心的痛。何昶希二十一年来，第一次被人这样进入，像是要把身体撕裂开来那么痛。强烈的疼痛让他睁开了眼睛，看见了镜中的自己。眼角带泪，面色潮红，时不时地会从嗓子里冒出淫靡的声音，痛感和羞耻感带来了更大的快感。

 

何昶希的手臂向后盘着嘉羿，身体随着嘉羿一下又一下的冲撞一起晃动着。他隐忍的咬着嘴唇，防止自己发出声响，有时会深深的吸气。

 

嘉羿一手揉着何昶希胸前的小颗红豆，一手套弄着何昶希的分身，恶作剧似的把分身顶向了最深处，“何昶希，舒服就要叫出来。”

 

何昶希没能忍住，叫出了声音。旋即何昶希的指甲隔着衬衫，陷进了嘉羿的背里。

 

“嘉羿，你疯了？”何昶希压低了音量质问着。

 

嘉羿并没有停止身下的动作，伏在他耳边，“希希，你叫我什么？”

 

一下比一下重，一下比一下撞入更深处，何昶希没有办法忍住声音，暧昧的叫着。

 

“ena（拟声词），黄加心，慢一点，唔……”未来得及把话说完，嘉羿的吻把他的嘴堵得严严实实。两舌交缠，轻咬，难舍难分。

 

那一句“黄加心，我爱你”也被吞了回去。

 

两人同时到达高潮，冰凉的敬业射在了何昶希的身体里，汩汩流出，那是黄加心在他身体里留下的痕迹。镜子上，地板上，两个人的身上，都沾上了这些白浊，昭示着刚才那场淫靡的性事。

 

 

何昶希穿着衣服，想起在大厂时候的事。

 

是那次选择队伍。在听到嘉羿对着李汶翰说出那句“可是我想和你一队” 的时候，何昶希还是没能控制住自己的表情。做练习生很久了，无数次被教导着要做好表情管理。在李汶翰叫出嘉羿名字的时候，这一次，他拍着手，却没能够露出祝贺时应有的得体笑容。

 

那天何昶希有很多第一次，他第一次没有在李汶翰与他打闹的时候回应他；第一次没有等嘉羿训练完就独自回了宿舍；第一次在嘉羿过来拉住他的时候，不着痕迹的推开了。

 

是那次去吃火锅的路上。他和嘉羿一前一后的走着。他本以为自己总该能和嘉羿坐在一起，却亲眼看见嘉羿坐在了李文瀚旁边空出的位子。

 

还有太多的失望，积攒着。每次当他以为，他和他的距离可以拉近的时候，嘉羿总是亲手撕碎他的全部幻想。

 

那么今天，嘉羿对他做的，又算是什么呢？是羞辱吗？是玩笑吗？是把他当作召之即来挥之即去的消遣吗？还是知晓他对他的感情以后，践踏他的尊严吗？

 

 

他大概是从来没有爱过我。

 

 

 

嘉羿望着何昶希出神又麻木的表情，心疼又绝望。

 

在进入大厂之前，嘉羿原本以为久别重逢，他可以轻而易举地站在何昶希面前向他表露心迹。可是他总能看见何昶希与冯俊杰黏在一起，没有与他独处的时机。进入大厂以来，似乎谁都对长相深邃立体的何昶希有些好感，加之他性格又善良，所以他的身边总是有一群人心甘情愿的守护他。嘉羿开始前所未有的有了危机感。他害怕再一次的错过。

 

他看着何昶希读着冯俊杰写给他的信，他听说胡春杨以高位保着何昶希留在重塑，他甚至看见他刚认识的朋友李文瀚，总是同何昶希在一起打闹。

 

他想起今天何昶希顺从的配合，想起他们zuoai结束后他眼里没有波澜的冷酷与麻木。他想起他的那句 “就算是勾引，和你有什么关系？”

他没有推开他，是不是也不会推开别人。

 

他是不是心里从来就没有过我。

 

 

嘉羿开口，“希希，没想到在别人眼里高贵冷艳的仙子，在我身下，竟然也可以千娇百媚。” 

 

明明深爱着，一开口却偏偏是伤人的话。

 

何昶希身体轻微的抖动了一下，抬起头，脸上是能蛊惑人心的笑容，“还不是因为嘉羿你技术好。”

 

 

 

果然。

 

 

果然。

 

 

他们像两个刺猬，就那样僵持着。上了锁的门外，有人转了身。


End file.
